


Wait There are Male Versions of us!?!

by Katy0711



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Multi, Two worlds, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers find out there are male versions of them. What will happen when they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction. Plz tell me what you want to happen.

The avengers where all piled up in a room.   
Stephanie Rogers  
Tonya Stark  
Brenda Banner  
Thorlene  
Cali Barton  
Nate Romanov

They all had been waiting for Brenda and Tonya to start up their new creation. They believe that they have cracked interdimensional travel. They were all together in case something bad happened. Brenda and Tonya worked with the machine. Happily moving about. The others were just waiting. 

The machine started up and a bright light shone. They all moved towards it in awe. There was a loud bang and they all passed out.


	2. What?!?

Tonya groaned as she got up. The other avengers were slowly waking up after her except for Brenda. 

"Why are we up here on my tower. We were just in the lab" said Tonya. 

"I dont know" Stephanie replied while looking around. She smiled when she noticed her shield was with her. Cali hugged her bow against her chest. Nate grabbed a gun defensively. Thoresa held Mjolnir in her hands. They all got up but then looked at Brenda who began to stir. As she shot up to a sitting position she opened her eyes which were green. She was breathing ragedly. Tonya kneeled beside her and put an arm around. "Hey calm down. None of us are hurt." Brenda's eyes slowly got back to Brown. She got up and pushed her glasses up on her nose. 

They walked around the tower peeking into rooms to see If anything bad was there. When they checked every room they went out to the living room to see one man standing there wearing almost the same thing as Tonya. He turned around to face him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my Tower" Tonya asked angrily. "Who me. What are you doing in my Tower" The man replied. "Obviously you've got something wrong. This is my Tower" replied Tonya. "I'm Tony Stark. Owner of this tower. Now may you leave or I'll bring in security." Tony said putting his arm on the direction of the door. "Wait no this is my Tower. I'm Tonya Stark. Owner of Stark industries." Tonya said waving her arms. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Jarvis call Cap for me tell him I might need him and the others And call the Bruce up here. He is in the lab" Tony stared at the group in front of him. After a moment there was a ding of an elevator and out came Banner as he walked to Tony. "What's wrong Tony" he said not wanting to interact with others. 

Tony put an arm on Bruce's shoulder "These people dressed up like this and now they are pretending to be us Banner" That's when Brenda perked up from the name used. 

Steve,Clint,Thor, and Natasha came through the elevator. "Hey they look like us" Clint exclaimed. "Who are you guys" Steve said. 

Stephanie came up from the back of the group. "I am Stephanie Rogers. This is Tonya Stark, Thoresa, Cali Barton, Nate Romanov, and Brenda Banner. And we are the Avengers"

Steve came up. "Ok then I'm Steve Rogers. This is Tony stark,Thor,Clint Barton,Natasha Romanov, and Bruce Banner". Brenda perked up and stared at Bruce. She then walked away. Stephanie went over to her. "Hey you okay" she said. "Yeah just heart beat got faster than normal" she said. The Male Avengers looked at Brenda and Stephanie intently. Brenda then turned around to see Stephanie. Her eyes were a mixture of Green and Brown. 

Bruce stared in shock. Had his machine worked. "Are y-you guys from another dimension" Bruce said slowly. Brenda turned to face him. " So you might 've saying that my machine worked." Brenda exclaimed. 

"Maybe" Bruce said in shock.


	3. Pepper

After a while of Brenda and Bruce talking about their invention, they came to the conclusion that they are indeed from another dimension. 

The group started bickering on nonsense. It was to the point nobody could listen to each other. That's when Tonya got knocked back by Thoresa. She fell to the ground mumbling profanities. They stopped talking and the group's just stared at each other. 

The click of heels could be heard in the distance. "Pepper..." Tony stated. The avengers all nodded and looked at the females. "Ok so if you follow me we could go downst-" Steve said but got cut off by Pepper 

"Tony I'm ho- Oh hello. Tony mind telling me who your new friends are" 

"Eh this is Brenda. Tonya. Nate. Cali. Stephanie. And.... Thoresa" Tony said. 

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know". "Not really" Tony responded. 

Once Pepper left with the click of her heels the avengers turned around. "So I wonder if you guys can do the same things that we can". The females looked at each other in deep thought. 

"I guess but I don't really know" Stephanie responded. "Wanna try it out" Tonya smirked 

After a while of testing out powers, but stopping at Brenda and Bruce since they didn't need a mess at their hands, they have come to the conclusion that they have the same abilities. 

But a explosion was heard and soon they all fell through the floor.


End file.
